Lo que se ha perdido
by JoeKS
Summary: ...Porque Miley es una estrella, una verdadera estrella. Él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Mi primera historia para Hannah Montana, pero no la última. ¡Lean y dejen muchos reviews! 100% MOLIVER!


A/N: Bien, no he escrito nada en siglos… y hoy no he ido al instituto así que me dieron ganas.

Esta es la primera de muchísimas historias que escribiré para Hannah Montana, uno de los dos únicos shows de Disney que me he dignado a ver en toda mi vida (nunca me ha gustado Disney pues lo considero muy infantil para mi gusto). Les diré más abajo. Por lo pronto lean la historia y ya saben, sus comentarios a la salida.

* * *

Lo que se ha perdido.

* * *

La adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, embotándole los sentidos como el sueño de una noche de verano. Grandes gotas de sudor le empapaban la frente, los oídos le zumbaban por el ensordecedor grito del público que clamaba su nombre sin parar, y la voz se le había vuelto áspera de tanto cantar… pero adoraba cada segundo.

Y pensar que, hace muchos años, ni siquiera le habían dejado tocar en su propia escuela. Ahora, los escenarios se estremecían con el ritmo de su banda, y estaba tocando frente a miles de personas en aquella gira interminable. Era para no creerlo.

Ahora podía entender de qué hablaba Miley hace tantos años, cuando les contaba lo que sentía al subirse al escenario: la magia de tomar la guitarra y crear música, el sentimiento de energía al cantar, el deseo de querer darlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio, las ganas de gritar, y saltar, y ser libre. Ahora comprendía.

Se deslizó a la parte trasera del estadio, en busca de aire fresco. Necesitaba aire… necesitaba pensar. La sola mención de su nombre le acababa de traer una multitud de recuerdos, algunos felices… la mayoría amargos y dolorosos. Se apoyó en uno de los barandales, y dirigió la vista hacia el cielo.

De pequeño, solía pensar que si alzaba las manos, podría tocar las estrellas. Cuando no podía intentaba poniéndose de puntillas, y luego se subía a un árbol. Pero no podía acercarse ni siquiera un poquito.

Esta noche, aquellas estrellas habían decidido mostrarse ante él y, por alguna razón, podía verlas claramente. Y empezó a pensar que quizá sus padres también estarían mirando esas mismas estrellas en este preciso momento, o tal vez Miley, o Lilly.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, agarrándose el pelo y dejándolo caer con su mano. Lilly le había estado dejando mensajes de voz, de texto y todo… pero ya no tenía mucha comunicación con la rubia. Estaban distanciándose el uno del otro aún más. Las llamadas eran cada vez más cortas, ella ocupada con la universidad y él con su banda. Sabía que Lilly debía pensar en él todos los días… en la cafetería mientras almorzaba, sentada en la carpeta mientras escribía en su cuaderno, en las noches antes de acostarse… lo sabía, y le dolía no pensarla tanto como ella lo pensaba a él. Pero nadie podía cambiar las cosas.

Recordaba su llanto, la resignación en su rostro cuando él le dijo que esto no iba a funcionar. No había funcionado desde el principio, y ambos lo sabían. Ella también, aunque lo ocultara. Ambos sabían por qué empezaron ese error (o mas bien horror) de relación, y aunque le doliera en su ego, en su orgullo y en su amor de mujer, Liliana "Lilly" Truscott tuvo que secarse las lágrimas, y agarrarse el corazón, y morderse los labios, y aceptar de una vez por todas que su noviazgo no había tenido ningún sentido. Que ninguno de los dos sentía eso que se supone es amor, que pase lo que pase no sería verdad ni en un millón de años, porque era imposible que dos personas que se la pasaron peleando todas sus vidas, de la noche a la mañana empezaran a ponerse nombrecitos estúpidos, y a estar tan acaramelados y melosos que cansaba, y a exagerar hasta los límites de lo imposible aquel enamoramiento forzado y falso, sostenido sólo por la costumbre y… bueno, por otras razones.

En verdad, toda la relación había estado muerta desde el principio. Porque él ya no aguantaba más fingir si, al fin y al cabo, nada de eso valía la pena. Porque cuando Lilly no le oprimía el pecho con su "amor," estaba sobre él pidiéndole un beso, sabiendo perfectamente que para él era difícil querer a alguien como ella. Quiso intentarlo, Dios sabe que sí… pero hay cosas que simplemente no salen por más que uno quiera. Irse de gira con su banda le dió la oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de ella y pensar en su futuro. No más fingir, no más "Lilly bonita", no más pararse frente a los demás y hacer el show del enamorado feliz y contento… ese espectáculo patético y ridículo que le daba asco por dentro. Le repugnaba fingir algo que no sentía, algo que no era auténtico; esa relación se estaba llevando su propia personalidad y de paso la de Lilly.

No lo tomen a mal. No es que él no quisiera a Lilly. La quería, pero no quería a esa Lilly artificial, que se reía como cualquier chica, que hablaba sin parar de su enamorado y actuaba como princesita de cuento. No, él quería a la verdadera Lilly: a la rubia espontánea, diferente, que no tenía miedo de mostrarse como era, a quien no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran. La Lilly auténtica, loca, molesta, agresiva e ingeniosa, no la muñequita de porcelana en que se había convertido. Siempre sintió por ella una especie de amor de hermano, pues aún haría cualquier cosa por su amiga.

Bueno, siendo francos, a veces Oliver pensaba que Lilly sabía a quién amaba él en verdad. Probablemente incluso antes de que él mismo lo admitiera.

Pero qué le vamos a hacer. Él no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía. Porque, después de todo, ¿cuántas veces puede uno seguir tratando, intentando ocultar lo obvio?

Estaba enamorado de Miley Ray Stewart y nunca se le quitaría, por el amor de todos los cielos. Y deseó, con todas las fuerzas de su ser, mientras la música del concierto se apagaba, que Miley estuviera a su lado, con sus brazos a su alrededor, compartiendo su felicidad, sonriendo con él en ese momento tan especial que nadie más que ellos podría entender. Lástima que eso no se podía… y todo era su culpa.

En el hospital, luego del accidente de Miley en Colorado, esa había sido su oportunidad, la única que tendría y la única que había de tener por el resto de sus días. No se iba a presentar otra ocasión así de perfecta. Quería decírselo, sacárselo del pecho. Quería que ella, aunque inconsciente, lo supiera, y que el secreto quedara entre ellos para siempre, así el destino se encaprichara en separarlos. Pero vió una ruta de escape fácil y bueno… se acobardó, lo mandó todo al diablo y la tomó. Eso de "estaba practicando cómo decirle 'Te amo' a Lilly..." por Dios, era la mentira más estúpida que había dicho en sus cortos 16 años de vida. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento… no pensaba que nadie se la fuera a tragar. ¿Quién rayos practica 'Te amo' con su mejor amiga inconsciente en su cuarto de hospital? Había que ser demasiado ingenuo o tonto para creerse semejante mentirota tan burda. Pero funcionó, todos se la creyeron.

Le dolió mentirle a Lilly, pero más le dolería engañarse a sí mismo. Y sabía que, muy en el fondo, Lilly también lo sabía y sentía, pero prefería pensar lo contrario y seguir amándolo como si nada pasara. Él, por su parte, resolvió no intentarlo más. ¿Por qué? por la simple y sencilla razón de que la chica de sus sueños le había demostrado, una y otra y otra y miles de millones de veces, que no lo quería. Que para ella los patanes perfectos eran mejores que él, que si no es Jake es Josh, o Connor, o Travis, pero nunca Oliver, jamás Oliver. Porque él era sólo su mejor amigo y nunca llegaría a tener la dicha de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Y es que, como aquellas estrellas que miraba, Miley era inalcanzable. Como ellas, era intocable, porque a penas te acercas a ella tan sólo un poquito se te queman las manos. Porque cuando crees que por fin te estás acercando a ella, la cruda realidad te golpea y descubres que estás a kilómetros de distancia, más lejos que el viento, más lejos que todo.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de melancolía, dejando que los recuerdos se le escaparan como la cuerda de su guitarra favorita. Nadie lo escucharía jamás llamándola "Miles" en secreto, bajito, para que nadie supiera que ese instrumento llevaba el nombre de su estrella predilecta. Nunca le diría a nadie que cada canción que cantaba la había escrito para ella. El público nunca vería los recuerdos que le asaltaban cada vez que salía al escenario, cuando en su mente aparecía la imagen de una hermosa rubia, que no era rubia sino castaña, de rostro sonriente y animado, con la peluca en la mano, preguntándole a sus amigos, también disfrazados, si les había gustado el concierto, y pidiéndoles que mañana la acompañaran al estudio porque Hannah Montana no podía grabar un nuevo éxito si las personas que más quería no estaban ahí para escuchar cómo quedaba.

Nadie podía culparlo de nada… excepto de amar y recordar. Pensarla sería su única salida: la forma de comunicarse con aquello que estaba perdido para siempre, porque Oliver dudaba que Miley aún pensara en él. Seguro ese tal Jesse, que no la conocía ni la mitad, ese guitarrista lleno de dudas y contradicciones, la haría feliz, o cualquier otro tipo indiferente, desatento y egoísta, en quien ella pusiera sus divinos ojos color cielo. Mientras tanto, él seguiría queriéndola con sus recuerdos, amando su voz y adorando su acento sureño en secreto, como siempre lo había hecho.

Seguiría contemplando aquella estrella a la distancia porque, lamentablemente, no creía poder llegar a ella nunca. Aunque, si el destino le diera otra vez la oportunidad de tenerla siquiera un poquito cerca, tan cerca como para mirarla a los ojos, tan sólo para verla de frente, él no dudaría en tratar de nuevo de tocar sus castaños cabellos, acariciarla como la flor que adornaba los campos y daba brillo a las cosas, y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba y la pensaba cada día. Miley Stewart sería lo más importante en sus pensamientos, por el resto de su vida, hasta el día en que lo llevaran a la sala de emergencias de un tenebroso hospital sombrío, donde habría de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

"Amar a alguien que no te corresponde es como querer alcanzar una estrella. Sabes que nunca lo lograrás, pero nadie te quitará las ganas de seguirlo intentando."

* * *

A/N: OK… escribir esto me deprimió, pero creo que me quedó bien. Pero lo que yo crea no interesa sino lo que ustedes piensen así que… un review no caería mal.

Empecé a ver Hannah Montana por mi prima, que estaba obsesionada con la serie, en mis ratos libres y mientras me preparaba para estudiar periodismo. Instantáneamente me volví fan de Miley, y creyente en aquella historia tan llena de significado y sinceridad llamada Moliver. Sí, porque yo no permito que una bola de escritores inconsecuentes boten al tacho 2 temporadas y media de desarrollo de personajes. Todo porque los fans de Lilly y Oliver hicieron su pataleta… muy bien, les hicieron caso, tuvieron su Loliver. ¿Y qué ganaron? ambos personajes quedaron totalmente arruinados y muchos fans se quejaban en YouTube y Facebook porque ya no reconocían a esos dos personajes, porque Lilly había perdido su personalidad y ahora era una chica exageradamente enamorada, melosa, diciéndole a Oliver que las nubes que pasaban se parecían a él y… mejor no sigo. La cuarta temporada fue peor y… bueno, todos los personajes se fueron al agua en términos de guión.

Pero no estamos aquí para quejarnos por lo que nunca fue sino para mirar hacia el futuro. ¿Disney se equivocó? vaya novedad. Pero por suerte yo no cometo el mismo error. Hay muchos fans de Miley y Oliver dispersos por el mundo y juntos creemos, hasta ahora, en la magia y la sinceridad de esta pareja. Porque nosotros sí somos consecuentes con lo que pensamos, a diferencia de los guionistas de Disney.

Bueno, me callo. Dejen comentario si quieren… y si no quieren no, yo sólo escribo :)

PD: Necesito un experto en Hannah Montana que me ayude a traducir un par de términos de la serie que no recuerdo cómo se dicen en el doblaje al español. Es para traducir relatos en inglés. Si hay alguien por ahí, hágase presente con un PM por favor. Gracias :D

Joe


End file.
